Normandy SR-2
The SSV Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appears in Mass Effect 2. The SR-2 is provided to Shepard's team by Cerberus, and its leader, the Illusive Man, to assist in their mission to put an end to the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. Its design is similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1 except that it is approximately twice the size of the original and, thanks to Cerebus's considerable funding, features extra civillian-grade comforts for it's passengers. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The captains deck is the topmost deck of the ship and is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. Aside from a bed, bathroom, office desk, and other standard furniture the Captain's Cabin features a computer terminal for tracking progress on Achievements, another termianl for monitoring basic information about squadmates and recieving emails, a trophy case containing souvenirs from previous missions, a closet for modifying Shepard's casual attire and combat armor layout, and a sound system that can play tracks from the game's soundtrack. There is also a display case for toy models of ships from the ME1 and ME2 and a large fish tank. Both can be stocked by stores that Shepard encounters. If the player imported a character from ME1, and the imported character ended the game with a successful romance, a picture of the romanced character also appears on Shepard's desk. Deck 2: Combat Deck The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, CIC (Combat Information Center), Research Labs, Armory, Confrence/ Communications Room and main airlock. As with the layout of the entire ship, the SR-2's bridge and CIC mirror that of the SR-1 except wider and longer in scale. From the bridge Joker can pilot the ship while communicating with the ship's virtual intelligence, E.D.I. Shepard can also use a control panel next to Joker's seat to open and close the hull's heat shields. The CIC of the SR-2 is still centered around a large galaxy map which Shepard can use to plot his crew's next destination, and directly next to the map is a computer terminal where Shepard can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about his team. Yeoman Kelly Chambers is stationed at the galaxy map as well. Unique to the SR-2 are the Armory and the Research Lab situated behind the CIC. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state of the art lab equipment and includes a terminal where Shepard can spend raw materials to develop upgrades for his squad or the ship itself, as well as review existing upgrades. The SR-2's armory on the ship's port side displays weapons acquired by the player and a terminal where Shepard can organize his crew's loadout. Professor Mordin Solus and Jacob Taylor can be found in the lab and armory respectively. The Communications Room is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room is dominated by a large rectangular confrence table where Shepard can hold briefings and discussions with his crew as well as communicate via hologram with the Illusive Man in real time thank to the ship's quantum based communications array. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Miranda Lawson's office, crew quarters, bathrooms, and a mess-room run by Mess Sergeant Gardner. The medical facility run by Dr. Chakwas is also situated here. This deck is very similiar in terms of layout to the original Normandy's 2nd deck. The Main Battery is also on this deck near the cyro pods, Garrus Vakarian can be found here. Deck 4: Engineering The fourth deck is the engineering deck and houses the ship's core, which is a large floating sphere powered by technology visibly different to the technology that powered the original Normandy. EDI EDI (pronounced 'E-D') is the 'voice' of the SSV Normandy SR-2 and is represented by a holographic floating blue sphere at various terminals throughout the ship where she can provide basic information about the Normandy and Cerebus. The Illusive Man restricted Shepard's access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although E.D.I. sumerises that it's probably because he doesn't want Shepard to know everything about Cerberus just yet. It is only later in the game, after Joker unrestrict's E.D.I.'s EDI is voiced by Tricia Helfer. Crew *Commander Shepard - Commanding Officer *Kelly Chambers - Yeoman *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman *Jacob Taylor - Head of Armory *Doctor Chakwas - Chief Medical Officer *Mordin Solus - Research Scientist *Miranda Lawson - Executive Officer *Rupert Gardner - Mess Sergeant *Gabriella Daniels - Propulsion Engineer *Kenneth Donnelly - Power Engineer References *Mass Effect 2 Interview with Casey Hudson - VideoGamer.com *Game Informer Issue #201 *Today on the Spot: Mass Effect 2 demo gameplay *IGN: Mass Effect 2 Video: The Normandy SR-2 Category:Starships Category:Normandy Category:Mass Effect 2